Revenge from A Slave
by Psycho Childish
Summary: Perhatikan sekelilingmu, tak semuanya selalu menjadi orang yang baik. Ada kalanya, kebaikan dan kepolosannya mampu membuatmu terjebak dalam lingkaran Iblis... Walau hanya seorang anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun...
1. Chapter 1

Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rating: M (For Blood)

Genre: Crime, Hurt, Romance, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Friend-Ship, Family, Mystery

Warning: Typo, Blood, Sadistic

A/N: Hanya berupa Prologue, tak akan saya lanjutkan untuk beberapa minggu. Dikarenakan saya masih ada urusan Sekolah yang harus diselesaikan pada bulan Maret. Saya harap, readers tidak sampai menggoreng saya…

**xXx**

**Revenge From A Slave**

**xXx**

**chapter 0: Prologue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

CTAARR! CRING!

Suara cambukan beserta rantai yang ikut tergerak, ditambah bentakan dari beberapa pengawal yang ada. Hal itu biasa terjadi, terutama bila kalian berjalan-jalan di Egypt pada zaman dulu. Bila kalian ke sana, kalian akan melihatnya. Beberapa manusia yang tangan dan lehernya diikat menggunakan rantai yang telah bersambung dari 1 manusia ke manusia lain, dan berjalan dengan teratur di bawah pengawasan beberapa orang pengawal. Yang berbeda adalah, rombongan tersebut berbeda dengan orang-orang sekitar.

Warna kulit.

Bagi penduduk Egypt, orang yang memiliki warna kulit putih dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana. Tidak peduli entah pria atau wanita, tua atau muda. Selama mereka memiliki kulit yang berwarna putih, mereka akan dimasukkan dalam rombongan tersebut.

Lantas? Mereka dijadikan apa? Budak?

Bukan.

Mereka akan menerima hukuman yang menurut penduduk Egypt pantas bagi mereka, entah hukuman yang manusiawi atau tidak. Apa pun hukuman yang telah diumumkan untuk diterima oleh mereka, harus diterima. Entah disiksa, diasingkan, dipenjara, dibunuh, dijadikan budak, atau lebih parahnya… budak Sex.

Takdir?

Fuh… entah takdir atau bukan, tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu.

Lalu?

Apa mereka benar-benar menerima hukuman tersebut?

…

…

… Tidak.

Mereka tidak menerimanya, justru mereka di bawa pergi pada suatu tempat yang jauh dari tempat yang dihuni penduduk Egypt. Semuanya, sesuai dengan keputusan Pharaoh sendiri. Awalnya, mereka akan dihukum mati. Tapi, Sang Pharaoh berpikiran lain, beliau mengatakan kalau cara agar orang-orang kulit putih tidak membawa bencana adalah dengan mengusir mereka sejauh mungkin.

Hanya itu?

Tidak.

Dengan syarat, salah satu dari rombongan itu akan dipilih oleh Pharaoh. Beliau akan memilih salah satunya, untuk tetap tinggal di Egypt menggantikan sisa rombongan. Banyak yang mengira, kalau orang yang terpilih itu akan dihukum mati dengan cara yang lebih parah dibandingkan hukuman mati bagi orang kulit putih. Sayangnya, itu salah…

Pharaoh justru menjadikannya pelayan pribadi, melayani segala hal yang diinginkan Pharaoh. Segala kebutuhan Pharaoh, dilakukan oleh pelayan pribadinya. Termasuk dalam hal… Nafsu.

Hal itu berlangsung selama 6 bulan… waktu yang tak terlalu lama. Pelayan itu pun dihukum mati dengan cara dipaksa berjalan dalam kobaran api, pijakannya pun ditaburi benda-benda tajam yang mampu menembus dan merobek kulitnya.

Alasannya sederhana…

Pelayan tersebut telah mencoba membunuh Pharaoh…

Tanpa alasan yang jelas…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rating: M (For Blood)

Genre: Crime, Hurt, Romance, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Friend-Ship, Family, Mystery

Warning: Typo, Blood, Sadistic

A/N: Hanya berupa Prologue, tak akan saya lanjutkan untuk beberapa minggu. Dikarenakan saya masih ada urusan Sekolah yang harus diselesaikan pada bulan Maret. Saya harap, readers tidak sampai menggoreng saya…

**xXx**

**Revenge From A Slave**

**xXx**

chapter 1: Kebangkitan Raja Iblis

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

"Ukh…"

Sekali lagi, ia terjatuh. Sosok seseorang yang memakai jubah dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, terutama buntalan yang ada di tangannya. Sosok itu segera bangkit, berhati-hati agar 'sesuatu' atau lebih tepatnya bayi yang ada dalam buntelan tersebut tak terluka atau terbangun dari tidurnya. Sosok itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, agak sulit untuk berjalan di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Belum lagi badai pasir telah menyerangnya, membuat sosok berjubah itu semakin kesulitan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Perbekalannya sudah habis, hanya air minum yang tersisa. Tapi, sosok itu tak akan menghabiskan air terakhirnya.

Jika kau memperhatikannya lebih baik lagi, kau akan melihat jasadnya yang tersembunyi dari balik jubah. Mata merah Crymson yang terlihat pudar, tak secerah dulu. Jasad yang dimilikinya dipenuhi luka fisik, entah berupa sayatan, goresan, tusukan dan berbagai luka fisik lainnya. Aliran darah sudah tak mengalir, tubuhnya sudah terlumuri oleh darah yang berwarna merah yang sudah kehitaman dan mengeras. Rambutnya mulai menghitam dan kasar, dikarenakan darah yang telah melumuri rambutnya. Hanya bayi yang ada dalam buntalan itu yang masih bersih, tak ada 1 noda atau pun debu yang dibiarkan oleh orang bermata merah tersebut.

BRUK!

"Akh!" wanita itu kembali terjerembap, staminanya terkuras habis. Nafasnya tak beraturan, tubuhnya terbujur lemas di atas pasir. Tak lama, terdengar tangisan bayi yang ada dalam buntalan tersebut. Semakin lama semakin keras, wanita itu ingin menghibur bayi tersebut, sayangnya ia terlalu lelah dan tubuhnya sulit untuk bergerak. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mendekapnya erat.

Setelah agak lama, wanita itu segera bangkit. Kali ini, ia meletakkan bayi tersebut di atas pasir.

Meninggalkannya?

Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"K-ka…u… ha-harus… t-te… tepat hidup!" wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, dan membuka buntalan tersebut. Ia juga memasang 'sesuatu' itu pada kening bayi tersebut, dengan hati-hati agar bayi tersebut tidak terluka.

Wanita itu berdiri, lalu membentuk segel pada tangannya. Ia mengucapkan suatu mantra.

"είμαι θύματα Πνεύμα θα απορροφηθεί Ξύπνημα το διάβολο βασιλιά Θα πρέπει να δανείζουν φορείς"

Selesai mengucapkan mantra tersebut, wanita itu kembali tersungkur. Nafasnya semakin memberat, pandangannya mulai kabur, kegelapan mulai memenuhi penglihatannya. Tangisan bayi itu sudah terhenti, atau lebih tepatnya hanya berupa isakan kecil. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Rukh…"

**TBC**

Ruega: Huft… chapter 1 selesai

Atem: Chapter 1?

Yugi: Bukannya chapter 2?

Ruega: Sembarangan, ini chapter 1!

Yugi: Chapter 1 dari mana?

Ruega: Hh… yang sebelumnya itu Prologue, dan Prologue itu chapter 00, bukan chapter 1.

Yugi: Ooooooh~! Gitu…

Atem: Balasan Review…

**To Gia-XY:**

Ruega: Begitulah, karena ini sambungan dari Yusa…

Atem: Yah… aku sendiri agak ngeri…

Yugi: Sekolah… BOSAN!

**To Erlangga186:**

Ruega: Ini memang masa lalunya, hanya saja 'pelayan' yang saya maksud bukan 'cahaya'. Ditambah lagi, bukan sang pelayan yang akan disorot. Lalu, sang Pharaoh tidak menginginkannya, Sang Pharaoh hanya tertarik dengan perbedaan yang ada pada diri Pelayan tersebut.

Atem: Udah lanjut

**To Litte Yagami Osanowa: **

Ruega: Santai, ni cuman sementara.

Atem: Mana aku tau…

**To MaYa ChaN23598:**

Ruega: Tidak juga, tergantung keinginannya sendiri

Yugi: Ada kok, ntar…


	3. Chapter 3: The Empty Revenge

Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rating: M (For Blood)

Genre: Crime, Hurt, Romance, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Friend-Ship, Family, Mystery

Warning: Typo, Blood, Sadistic, OC(Antagonis), Death Chara/Death Fic

OC: Shiraoh/Yusa

OC: Rukh

A/N: Long Chapter, maybe…

**xXx**

**Revenge From A Slave**

**xXx**

**chapter 2: The Empty Revenge**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"K-kau…!"

Cengiran kecil terlukis pada paras seorang bocah kecil, sepasang permata berwarna biru Lazuli miliknya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Hanya saja, siapa pun akan ketakutan saat melihat bocah itu. Tidak, dia tidak terluka atau dalam keadaan kritis. Hanya saja, cairan merah yang telah menodai pakaiannya dan sebilah pisau di tangannya telah membuatnya terlihat bagaikan seorang anak Lucifer. Bahkan, potongan kecil daging berwarna kemerahan dan serpihan kulit masih menempel pada pisau yang ada di tangan bocah itu.

Dan korbannya, tengah berusaha menahan sakit pada bahunya. Sebetulnya hanya bagian bahunya saja yang terkena sabetan pisau, bahkan tak terlalu dalam. Hanya saja, sang korban merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bahunya. Rambut putih panjangnya tampak terlumuri oleh cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari luka pada bahunya, menodai rambutnya.

"Kau… kenapa? Anak sepertim-Ukh!" Rasa sakit dari luka pada bahunya kembali menjalar, tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Padahal, pria itu telah berulang kali mendapat luka yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan luka ini. Tapi, baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Ake-dage(1) bohong, katanya tahan pada berbagai jenis racun. Sekarang sudah Rukh coba, ternyata memang tidak tahan, ya?" celetuk bocah itu. Sekilas memang terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang terlihat polos, tapi juga terdapat arti lain pada 'pertanyaan' tersebut.

"Racun….? Heh…!" pria yang terluka itu menyeringai, sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, karena menahan rasa sakit. Mata bocah kecil itu melebar, ekspresi ceria terpasang pada wajahnya ketika melihat pria yang ada di depannya itu telah berdiri.

"Waaaaa! Bisa berdiri! Hebat!" bocah itu bertepuk tangan, bahkan meloncat-loncat gembira. Tak terlalu lama, bocah itu pun segera berlari mendekati pria itu.

JRAT!

Meleset.

Entah dari mana bocah itu belajar untuk mengayunkan sesuatu dengan cepat, terlalu cepat. Jika saja pria itu tak segera menyadari pergerakan yang mendadak tersebut, tubuhnya akan kembali tergores oleh mata pisau yang tajam. Untungnya, pria tersebut masih sempat menghindar. Sayangnya tidak, sejak awal ia sudah terlambat untuk menghindar.

BRUK!

"Akh…" entah kenapa, mendadak tubuh Pria tersebut terasa mati rasa, tubuhnya pun terasa sulit digerakan. Karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, tubuhnya pun terjatuh. Sedangkan bocah kecil itu, kini menghilangkan cengirannya dan memasang ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni kecoklelatannya, tak terlihat jelas oleh bayangan. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, akan terlihat seringaian kecil pada paras bocah itu.

"Kenapa? Apa Akefia yang selalu kuhormati telah kehilangan kekuatannya?"

Pria itu tersentak, terdiam sejenak merespon kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh bocah yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan cepat, menoleh ke arah bocah kecil itu. Tak mempedulikan pasir yang menempel di wajahnya saat ia terjatuh, rasa sakit di bahunya juga teralihkan.

DEG!

_Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat hawa dingin semakin menyeruak dan terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang. Semakin lama, hembusan angin malam semakin kencang hingga butiran-butiran halus pasir pun terbawa. Hawa dingin tersebut ada kalanya akan membangunkan anak __**Lucifer**__ yang sedang tertidur lelap menikmati alam mimpi._

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah merawatku selama ini," (2)

_Gerakan kecil pun terjadi, penglihatan anak Lucifer di alam mimpi pun mulai menggelap. Saat itulah, kegelapan terlihat di mata anak sang __**Lucifer**__. Bagaikan berada di __**Di Yu**__, tempat yang tak ada cahaya._

"Tapi juga tidak…,"

_Bila kedua matanya terbuka, akan muncul sepasang permata merah __**Crymson**__. Warna yang entah kenapa selalu dihubungkan dengan suatu cairan merah kental berbau amis yang khas, warna dari keburukan yang tertutupi oleh 'kebaikan'._

"Karena kau telah merusak benda kesayanganku!"

_Sang anak __**Lucifer**__ telah terbangun, ia akan segera mencari mangsa._

"Tapi, aku masih berbaik hati padamu…"

_Semua cara akan dilakukan oleh anak __**Lucifer**__, hanya untuk tujuannya. Korban pun berjatuhan, semua terjadi akibat ulahnya._

"Jadi, matilah dengan perlahan…"

_Kini, anak __**Lucifer**__ sudah mendapatkan mangsa pertama. Yakni, orang terdekatnya sendiri. Semua orang terdekatnya, akan menjadi korbannya. Tak peduli, musuh atau teman. Baginya, semua sama. Semua orang yang dilihatnya, adalah… mangsa._

Sepasang permata biru Lazuli terlihat redup, keduanya menatap kosong ke arah jasad seorang pria yang ada di hadapannya. Tak hanya tatapannya, pikirannya pun kosong. Untuk beberapa lama, ia hanya berdiam diri di sana. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria yang menjadi percobaannya, menghembuskan nafas terakhir secara perlahan-lahan.

Pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kini terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia tak membutuhkannya lagi, ia tak membutuhkan pisau beracun tersebut.

Beracun?

Yup, racun. Pemilik permata kembar biru Lazuli tersebut memakai racun untuk membunuh pria tersebut. Curang? Licik? Hei… dia masih anak-anak, yang namanya anak-anak memiliki rasa 'Penasaran' yang tinggi, dia pun termasuk. Jika dilarang, yang namanya anak-anak pastilah akan semakin penasaran. Jadi, bocah tersebut hanya melakukan hal ini karena 'Penasaran'.

Sekarang, rasa 'Penasaran'nya sudah hilang. Tapi, tergantikan dengan rasa 'Penasaran' yang lain…

**xXx**

"Kau tak apa-apa, Heba?"

Heba mendongak, menatap seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Seulas senyum kecil terlukis pada paras Heba, pria itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Yowh. Tenang saja," jawab Heba, dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan dan agak lemah dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Tentunya Yowh merasa agak kesal pada Heba, kesal karena Heba selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Tak heran sih, tubuh Heba semakin lama semakin melemah. Dan mungkin tak hanya Heba yang melemah, tapi juga semua yang berada 1 ruangan dengan Heba. Totalnya, ada 4 orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Yang pertama adalah Heba dan Yowh, dan 4 orang lagi, Yusuf dan Ishtar.

"Hei, Heba! Kau terlalu memaksakan diri!" kata Yusuf, pemuda itu mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan untuk Heba. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Heba, "Makanlah, tubuhmu semakin lama semakin lemah. Ini gara-gara kau yang selalu tidak ingin makan!"

Heba tersenyum lemah melihat kawannya memaksanya untuk makan, lalu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak lapar, Yusuf…"

Ishtar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menyambar makanan yang ada di tangan Yusuf. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menarik tangan Heba dan meletakkan makanan tersebut di tangan Heba. Tentu saja Heba terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Ishtar, begitu pula dengan Yusuf dan Yowh.

"Tubuhmu semakin lama semakin melemah, makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Setidaknya, kau bisa bertahan untuk beberapa lama. Atau kau ingin mati dan meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuanganmu di sini?"

Heba hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Sungguh, Heba tak ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dia juga masih belum ingin mati, ia tak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua. Dan Heba tahu, meninggalkan itu jauh lebih sakit daripada ditinggalkan.

"Maaf, mungkin aku akan makan nanti. Aku hanya tidak berselera…"

Ishtar dan Yusuf saling berpandangan, sebelum mengangguk paham. Heba mendesah pelan, setengah dari perkataannya itu bohong. Ia memang tidak berselera, tapi ia juga tak yakin apakah dirinya akan makan 'nanti'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah memasuki hari ke-9, ya?" ucap Yowh, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Yusuf mulai memucat, sedangkan Ishtar mengepalkan tangannya, dan Heba, pemuda itu hanya menunduk.

"Kalau tidak salah, hukuman akan dilaksanakan pada hari ke-10. Berarti… besok, kan?" sambung Yowh, agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terutama saat melihat reaksi ketiga sahabatnya.

Ishtar mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Amarah kembali merasuki pikirannya, hampir saja ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding saat Yowh meraih tangan kanannya. Menyadarkannya, agar tidak larut dalam amarahnya. Ishtar tahu, marah pun percuma. Ia hanya terlalu kesal karena penuduhan pada sahabatnya, bahkan sampai memfitnah yang bukan-bukan. Memory lama yang ingin ia lupakan kembali terulang, kepingan ingatan kenangan lama kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya. Ishtar mendecak kesal, sebelum menepis tangan Yowh.

"Sudahlah! Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok!" Ishtar pun duduk di pojok ruangan, bersiap untuk tidur. Walau hanya sebentar, setidaknya ia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya dan menenangkan diri.

Yowh mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa bersalah. Andai saja ia tidak mengatakan hal itu barusan, mungkin Ishtar tak akan marah. Oke, mungkin Ishtar tak marah pada Yowh dan justru marah saat kepingan ingatannya kembali terbayang. Tetap saja, Yowh merasa bersalah.

Heba kembali menghela nafas, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Yusuf yang ada di sebelahnya. Perlahan, tangannya terulur dan merangkul Yusuf. Menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut, setidaknya sampai Yusuf bisa kembali tenang.

/Kenapa semua ini terjadi…. Atem, kau di mana?/

_Jangan lengah, anak __**Lucifer**__ akan berada di mana saja yang ia inginkan. Berbaur dengan banyak orang, mencari mangsa yang ia inginkan. Kapan pun dan di mana pun, ia akan mendapatkan korbannya._

**xXx**

"Seth! Tolonglah! Mereka tak bersalah!"

"Jangan memaksaku lagi hanya untuk **Mamluk** itu!"

"Dia bukan **Mamluk**! Dia sahabatku!"

"Sudah kubilang, Atem! Berapa kali pun kau memohon, aku tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Setidaknya bantu aku! Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"PHARAOH!"

Atem tersentak, ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap sepupunya yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Atem tahu betul, jika sepupunya sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pharaoh', maka sepupunya itu sudah serius dan jika Atem salah sedikit, bisa saja nyawanya akan berada di ujung tanduk.

"Aku tahu jika kau cemas pada Mamluk itu dan teman-temannya! Tapi jangan memaksaku untuk bertindak lebih jauh, kau pikir semua orang akan menerima keputusanmu? Yang ada kau hanya akan membahayakan nyawa mereka jika kau membebaskan mereka hanya dengan alasan 'Tak bersalah', hampir semua orang pasti akan mengincar mereka!" bentak Seth, nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Pemuda itu sudah tak tahan untuk menahan diri, hingga sampai membentak sepupunya sendiri yang merupakan Pharaoh di Egypt. Atem pun salah, karena telah memaksa Seth. Sedangkan Seth sendiri sibuk dengan urusannya, semuanya tak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah.

Atem menunduk, rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi pikirannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membebaskan Heba dan sahabatnya, juga bersalah karena telah memaksa sepupunya. Dan lagi, masih banyak hal penting yang harus ia pikirkan. Perlahan, Atem melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Seth. Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika Pharaoh muda itu menenangkan pikirannya.

Seth mendesah frustasi, ada sedikit rasa bersalah setelah dirinya membentak sepupunya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, Atem sendiri yang membuatnya marah hingga membentaknya tanpa sadar. Akhirnya, Seth memutuskan untuk membiarkan Atem sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Kembali pada Atem.

Sang Pharaoh muda tersebut kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Pharaoh itu mulai frustasi. Kecewa karena tak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri, tak bisa menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti tentang dirinya. Tak terasa, Sang Pharaoh telah berjalan hingga sampai tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Atem terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamarnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Atem, keramaian Kota yang bisa dilihat dari Balkon kamarnya pun tak bisa membuat pikirannya tenang. Oke, cukup aneh. Biasanya, dirinya akan tenang jika melihat keramaian Kota dari Balkon kamarnya, sekarang? Ia tak merasa senang melihatnya, bahkan rasanya… kepalanya semakin terasa berat.

Atem melepas jubahnya, lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu, merebahkan dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal. Entah kenapa, semakin lama semangatnya sebagai Pharaoh semakin memudar. Berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya di tahun ini saja dirinya seakan-akan tidak menjadi Pharaoh lagi.

Di tahun ini, banyak orang baru yang ia temui. Heba, seorang Mamluk baru Kerajaan dan menjadi sahabat terdekatnya. Ishtar, adik Ishizu. Yusuf, anak pedagang yang menjadi teman dekat Heba. Yowh, teman Heba yang entah kenapa mirip dengan Akefia. Hampir saja akan dihukum mati, dikarenakan banyak yang mengira kalau Yowh adalah Akefia. Lalu Noah, saudara tiri Seth dan Moki. Yang terakhir adalah Rukh, seorang bocah kecil yang sangat ceria dan riang. Teman Moki, juga menjadi pembuat onar di Istana. Akhir-akhir ini, Rukh mulai jarang datang ke Istana sejak Insiden kesalah pahaman warga Egypt. Atem menutup kedua matanya, pikirannya kembali mengingat hal yang membuat terus-menerus Frustasi.

"Pusing tak ada Heba-gege, Atem-dage?"

Eh?

Atem tersentak, reflex menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sepasang permata berwarna biru Lazuli cerah, juga rambut cokelat panjang dikuncir. Cengiran riang khas bocah kecil yang ia kenal, bocah… Rukh?

"Rukh? Itu kau?" Atem bangkit, lalu memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Rukh. Bocah kecil itu, berdiri di samping ranjang Atem. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di sana, bahkan kehadirannya tak disadari oleh Atem.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukh?" Tanya bocah itu, cengirannya semakin melebar. Atem menghela nafas, ia menarik tangan Rukh untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mungkin Rukh bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terhibur, tingkah bocah itu ada kalanya bisa membuatnya tertawa. Mungkin…

"Kau ke mana saja? Sudah lama kau tidak datang ke Istana, Moki dan Noa juga tidak bertemu denganmu. Untung saja Istana tidak menjadi makam…" Rukh tertawa mendengarnya, tapi hanya tertawa kecil. Atem mengelus rambut adiknya pelan, adik? Yup, Atem sudah menganggap Rukh sebagai adiknya sendiri. Lagipula, tak jarang Rukh memanggil siapa saja yang menurutnya lebih 'tua' darinya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

"Rukh hanya mengunjungi kerabat, apa Rukh pergi terlalu lama? Sampai-sampai Istana Kerajaan justru menjadi Istana Makam, penghuninya hilang…." Oceh Rukh, suaranya yang keras dan cempreng itu membuat Atem tertawa. Belum lagi melihat cengirannya yang tak pernah hilang.

"Hahaha… ada sedikit masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Atem.

"Baru saja, Rukh langsung kemari. Nggak sempat ketemu yang lain,"

"Begitu…"

"…,"

"…,"

"…,"

"…,"

"Atem-dage, apa Atem-dage menyukai Heba-gege?"

"Eh?" wajah Atem memerah, terutama saat dilihatnya cengiran usil kembali terpasang pada wajahnya. Inilah hal yang paling tak disukai oleh Atem. Tanpa disadari oleh Atem, Rukh menyunggingkan seringaian kecil.

"Jawaaab~" rayu Rukh, lalu memakai Kitty Eyes andalannya pada Atem. Kedua tangannya digerakan ke segala arah. Atem menggeleng, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tidak!"

"Atem-dageeeeeee!" rengek Rukh, bocah itu langsung melompat pada Atem dan mulai memukuli tubuh Atem pelan. Bukannya marah, Atem justru melompat menjauh dari Rukh sambil tertawa.

"Jawab tidak, ya?" goda Atem, seolah bingung akan menjawab atau tidak 'pertanyaan' Rukh. Rukh cemberut, mau tidak mau Rukh kesal juga. Bocah itu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil berteriak kesal, lalu berlari mengejar Atem yang sudah berlari di sekitar kamar dengan riang.

"Atem-dageeeeeee!"

"Hahaha! Kejar kalau bisa!"

"Hiaaaaa! Atem-dage pelit!"

"Biar saja! Daripada cebol!"

"Atem-dage sendiri pendek!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak idiot!"

"ATEM-DAGE!"

"Hahaha! Dasar ceb-…"

JLEB

Bruk!

Atem jatuh tersungkur, rasa sakit mulai menjalar dari punggungnya. Atem merasa seperti ditusuk dari belakang, hingga menembus pada salah satu organ dalamnya. Tapi, ada hal yang menjadi pikirannya.

"R-Rukh… k-kau…?" tubuh Atem bergetar, menahan rasa sakit. Memaksakan tubuhnya, Atem membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Sampai Atem melihat sosok bocah yang sedari tadi mengejarnya, kini berdiri dengan tenangnya dan menunduk hingga poni cokelatnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"K-kenapa…"

"Shiraoh… Yusa…,"

"Eh?"

Kedua permata kembar berwarna merah Crymson milik Atem membulat sempurna, wajahnya memucat. Rukh mendongak, memperlihatkan senyuman ramah layaknya anak Innocent. Bocah itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, kedua permata biru Lazuli miliknya terlihat cerah, namun kosong.

"Atem-dage pasti mengenal nama itu, kan?" bocah itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Atem yang tengah berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Pergi ke mana kekuatan fisik sang Pharaoh? Hanya dengan mendengar kedua nama itu, tubuhnya terasa lemah.

"K-kau-uhuk!" cairan merah kental pun keluar dari mulut sang Pharaoh, tak sengaja terciprat pada pakaian bocah itu. Namun, bocah itu tak berhenti melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Pharaoh. Dan entah dari mana, timbul rasa takut pada pikiran Atem ketika melihat paras bocah itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Uhuk! Ukh… K-kau… j-ja-jangan-jangan…!" Atem merintih kesakitan, rasa sakit membuatnya tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pada akhirnya, Pharaoh tersebut hanya sanggup untuk duduk bersandar di samping ranjang. Berhati-hati, agar pisau yang masih berada di belakangnya dan menusuk punggungnya tidak tergerak dan membahayakan nyawanya lebih jauh.

"Baru sadar, ya?" bocah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, hingga menyentuh kedua matanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, Atem menyipitkan matanya, memaksakan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dilihatnya bocah tersebut meneteskan cairan bening pada kedua matanya dari 2 botol kecil yang dipegangnya, lalu reflex menunduk dan melempar kedua botol tersebut ke segala arah.

Pandangan Atem mulai dipenuhi oleh kegelapan, kesadarannya hampir habis. Namun, Atem berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sebisa mungkin, Atem tetap melihat ke arah Rukh. Tapi, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Atem tidak melihat bocah tersebut.

"Lihat mataku, Pharaoh…" bocah itu mendongak, memperlihatkan kedua permata kembar miliknya pada sang Pharaoh. Kali ini, bukan senyuman ramah atau pun cengiran khas bocah itu, juga bukan seringaian. Kedua permata merah Crymson milik Pharaoh tersebut kembali membulat sempurna, kini hanya ada raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan pada paras sang Pharaoh.

_Saat anak __**Lucifer**__ menemukan mangsa, itulah saat yang akan membahayakan orang-orang. Bukan hanya korban, tapi juga orang-orang di sekelilingnya._

Seketika, hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihat oleh sang Pharaoh.

**xXx**

Langit terlihat begitu cerah, tak ada gumpalan-gumpalan seperti kapas yang biasa menghalangi sinar sang Phoenix. Tapi, tak ada yang gembira dengan cuaca yang cerah dan membangkitkan semangat. Kali ini, tetesan air berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi, membasahi tanah pijakan. Seolah-olah telah menggantikan tugas awan hitam untuk mencurahkan hujan. Hampir semua orang berkumpul di suatu tempat, mengiringi perginya sang Raja.

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi, bahkan secepat ini dan tak ada yang dapat memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, sejak awal memang tak ada yang bisa. Siapa pun orangnya, tak akan bisa memperkirakan hal ini, termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan sorakan pada Sang Pharaoh, seperti biasanya. Namun, justru hal yang tidak terduga. Tak ada yang bersorak, sebagian besar terisak-isak sedih, sisanya hanya diam dan murung. Hampir semua orang telah membiarkan butiran-butiran mutiara bening mengalir pada paras mereka, hingga berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi.

Sang Pharaoh telah wafat.

Yang pertama kali menemukan jasadnya ialah sepupunya sendiri, jasadnya ditemukan beberapa jam setelah kematiannya. Terdapat bekas tusukan di belakang punggungnya, hingga menembus organ dalamnya. Diperkirakan, itu bekas tusukan pisau. Disekelilingnya terdapat cairan merah kental yang mulai mengering, tak ada lagi cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya lewat luka pada punggungnya dan mulutnya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui siapa yang telah melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan Isis pun tak mampu. Yang mengherankan, pendeta tersebut mengatakan bahwa Isis merasakan adanya kehadiran Iblis lain selain Zork. Parahnya, sekarang Iblis tersebut berada di Egypt dan keberadaannya tak diketahui. Pada akhirnya, penghuni Istana tetap mengumumkan kematian sang Raja. Namun, mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa ada penyusup yang berhasil memasuki kamar Pharaoh dan membunuhnya dari belakang saat Pharaoh lengah. Tak ada yang menceritakan tentang Iblis tersebut, agar warga Egypt tidak panik dan ada kemungkinan kalau Iblis tersebut akan bergerak dan membahayakan rakyat.

Pemakaman pun dilangsungkan, dengan sekian banyaknya rakyat Egypt yang ingin ikut mengiringi sang Raja. Keluarga Raja yang tersisa, kini memimpin acara pemakaman tersebut. Kecuali 1, yakni sepupu sang Raja sekaligus orang yang telah menemukan jasad sang Raja.

Sementara penghuni Istana sibuk dengan pemakaman, sang Pendeta justru memilih untuk berada di taman Istana, menjauh dari keramaian. Di sana, Pendeta tersebut hanya berdiri diam di balik pepohonan palem. Entah kenapa, ia tak sanggup melihat sepupunya sendiri. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pada jasad sepupunya, Pendeta bermata biru Lazuli tersebut tak sanggup untuk membayangkannya, apalagi melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, ia memang berencana untuk membantu proses pemakaman hingga selesai. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah kembali dari ruang bawah tanah. Lebih tepatnya, setelah mengunjungi 4 orang pemuda yang berada di dalam Penjara bawah tanah pasir. Penjara yang hanya digunakan untuk orang yang memiliki peran penting pada Kerajaan, tapi melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar. Pendeta tersebut hanya bisa berdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat penghuni penjara tersebut berteriak keras, salah satu diantaranya sampai menjerit dan menangis histeris. Pendeta bermata biru Lazuli tersebut mengetahui kalau mereka telah diberitahu oleh Pendeta Isis, mengenai kematian Pharaoh. Di antara seluruh penghuni Istana, hanya Pendeta Isis yang sering kali datang menjenguk penghuni Penjara tersebut. Jadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa satu-satunya Pendeta wanita itulah yang telah mengatakannya.

Tanpa sadar, Pendeta bermata biru Lazuli tersebut telah sampai di taman. Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika ia menenangkan dirinya.

Dan sepertinya, Pendeta tersebut tak menyadari bencana kecil berupa sosok seorang bocah kecil.

"DAGEEEEEEE!"

BRUK!

Tanpa disadari oleh sang Pendeta, ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Pelaku yang telah melakukan itu hanya bisa memasang cengirannya dan duduk di atas punggung sang Pendeta. Spontan, pendeta tersebut langsung memutar balik tubuhnya dan sukses membuat bocah yang duduk di atas punggungnya itu terjatuh.

"Siapa kau!? Beraninya te-…"

"WADAW! SETH-DAGE TEGA BANGET JATUHIN RUKH!"

Pendeta Seth terdiam, ia hanya bisa bengong melihat bocah kecil yang jatuh terduduk dan mengelus punggungnya sambil mengomel panjang. Apa tidak salah lihat? Seth memperhatikan bocah itu lebih seksama, tak mempedulikan ocehan bocah itu. Rambut cokelat panjang? 2 permata kembar biru Lazuli? Tubuh pendek? Wajah dengan ekspresi khas anak-anak? Suara cempreng dan keras?

"R-Rukh?"

"Ya?" bocah itu mendongak, seolah lupa dengan rasa sakit di punggungnya setelah terbentur dengan tanah. Kali ini, Seth benar-benar yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Seth spontan, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga tingginya mencapai tubuh bocah pendek itu. Rukh cemberut dan langsung memutar balik tubuhnya, ngambek.

"Tidak senang Rukh di sini?" gerutunya kesal, bahkan mendengus kesal. Seth menghela nafas, sebelum mengangkat tubuh bocah itu. Tubuh Rukh jauh lebih pendek dari Moki, adiknya. Beratnya juga terbilang ringan, yang mengherankan adalah stamina tubuhnya yang entah kenapa tak pernah habis.

"Maaf, aku hanya heran kau di sini. Kau pergi cukup lama," ucap Seth, sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Rukh. Bukannya memasang cengiran, Rukh malah mendengus lebih keras.

"Ck… sama saja dengan Atem-dage, memangnya aneh kalau Rukh kembali?" ocehnya, bocah itu bersidekap dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Seth hanya diam mendengar itu, bahkan terdiam cukup lama. Rukh mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, bocah itu menepuk bahu Seth. Diam sejenak, tak ada reaksi. Bagus, Rukh nyengir kucing. Dengan sedikit trik khusus, Rukh menyelinap dan berada di belakang punggung Seth. Perlahan, bocah itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Pendeta Seth, dan…

"WOOOOOOOOIII! DAGEEEEEEEE!"

Spontan, Seth melakukan gerakan reflex. Untungnya bocah usil itu langsung melepaskan tangannya, lalu meloncat menjauhi Seth. Seth sendiri, memegang kedua telinganya yang terasa berdengung. Walau indera pendengarannya masih bisa berfungsi, karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya pemuda itu mendengar teriakan cempreng bocah itu.

Setelah dengungan tersebut sudah mulai menghilang, Seth langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Rukh. Bocah itu menelan ludahnya, bersembunyi di balik pohon palem. Salah sendiri, membuat Pendeta yang terkenal memiliki sifat paling kejam menjadi naik pitam. Tak perlu heran, terutama jika yang melakukan hal itu adalah Rukh.

"Beraninya kau…," Seth mengepalkan kedua tangannya, juga melangkahkan kedua kakinya secara perlahan mendekati Rukh. Wajah Rukh memucat, ia menatap Seth ngeri.

"MATI KAU BOCAH SIAL!"

"GYAAAAAA! ATEM-DAGE! HEBA-GEGE!"

Seth tertegun, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu, melihat ke arah Rukh yang meringkuk ketakutan. Entah kenapa, amarahnya hilang seketika. Seth membungkuk, lalu menjewer telinga Rukh.

"AW! Dage!" Rukh kembali mengomel kesal, terutama saat Seth menariknya berdiri tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Rukh.

"Rukh, apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada Atem dan Heba?" Tanya Seth, serius. Rukh menelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengelus telinga kanannya yang sempat dijewer oleh Pendeta Seth.

"Tidak," jawab bocah itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang mereka ke mana?" Tanya bocah kecil itu, membalas tatapan Seth dengan tatapan heran. Seth kembali terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa bimbang untuk menjawab 'pertanyaan' itu. Setelah terdiam lebih lama dari sebelumnya, Seth pun menjawabnya.

"Rukh… Atem dan Heba, sekarang merek-…"

"Pharaoh telah wafat dan sekarang sedang dimakamkan, dan Heba berada di Penjara Bawah Tanah Pasir, kan?"

"Eh?" Seth menajamkan pendengarannya, apa ia tak salah dengar?

Bruk!

"Ahk!"

Seth terjatuh, hingga punggungnya terbentur tanah dengan keras.

"Akulah yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi…"

Seth tertegun mendengar itu, terlebih jika kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh seorang anak yang ada di hadapannya ini. Belum sempat Pendeta itu berpikir lebih jauh, rasa sakit kembali menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak tahan menahan rasa sakit, Pendeta itu langsung menjerit sakit. Sebilah pisau kecil telah membuat cukup banyak luka sayatan pada tubuhnya, dan digenggam oleh bocah kecil? Apa tidak salah? Orang yang tubuhnya lebih besar dan lebih mahir bertarung dari Pendeta Seth saja kalah, lantas kenapa justru bocah ini yang mampu mengalahkannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukh?!" bentak Seth, disambut oleh tawa ringan oleh bocah itu. Bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak cari tahu saja sendiri?" balasnya santai, tangannya memainkan pisau kecil di tangannya. Sampai ia terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu, ia mendongak dan melihat matahari. Diam sejenak, lalu segera menatap Seth dengan riang. "Waktunya tinggal sedikit, tak bisa lebih lama lagi. Aku harus menghabisi kalian semua hari ini juga, jadi kita tak usah bermain, ya, dage?"

"Apa?"

CRAATT!

Seketika, darah pun terciprat ke mana-mana. Terutama pada anak kecil yang sekarang sedang menatap jasad tanpa kepala yang ada di depannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebilah pedang yang cukup panjang. Pedang itu berayun perlahan, terikat oleh tali kecil yang tidak terlihat oleh mata.

Taman ini bukan lagi taman Istana, melainkan sudah diubah menjadi tempat penyiksaan jika korbannya sudah ditentukan. Dan lagi, korbannya tak hanya satu.

"RUKH!"

Mendengar itu, Rukh langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah orang yang menyebutkan namanya. Yakni, Moki. Rukh menyunggingkan senyum licik, ia menatap Moki tajam. Begitu pula dengan Moki, adik dari Pendeta Seth itu menatap Rukh berang dan tajam. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya terkepal erat, wajahnya memerah. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Moki tengah menahan amarahnya, setelah melihat kakaknya sendiri mati terbunuh oleh orang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan tanpa basa-basi, Moki segera membentak Rukh.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU?!" bentak Moki geram, tubuhnya bergetar. Rukh menatap Moki sinis, sebelum berjalan pelan mendekati Moki.

"Memang kenapa? Dia juga kakakku, kan?" balas Rukh santai, cengiran riang kembali terpasang pada parasnya. Kali ini, Moki benar-benar muak melihatnya. Kali ini, Moki langsung menerjang Rukh yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Rukh mengangkat sebelah alisnya? Lalu melemparkan pisaunya ke samping.

JRAT! JRAT! JRAT!

"Ah…" Rukh berhenti di tempat sejenak, lalu berbelok dan berjalan pelan menuju pisau kecilnya yang tertancap di tanah berpasir. Tapi, ia tidak segera mengambilnya, melainkan menghela nafas panjang. Sambil meraih pisaunya, Rukh menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Keluarlah, Noah…" ucapnya, tepat saat tangannya meraih pisau kecil tersebut.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Rukh menghela nafas pendek, sebelum berkata lebih keras. "Kubilang keluar, Noah. Atau kau lebih suka jika 'kupaksa'?" mengancam? Entahlah, mungkin saja. Sesuai perkataan Rukh, seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar, ia melihat ke arah Rukh dengan takut. Noah.

"Takut?" Tanya Rukh santai, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Matanya membalas tatapan Noah dengan tatapan bosan, sebelum berjalan mendekati Noah.

"J-jangan mendekat!" seru Noah takut, setengah menjerit. Rukh mengangkat alisnya, ia tetap mendekati Noah yang mulai berjalan mundur ketakutan. Darah yang menodai tubuhnya mulai mengering, tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Noah semakin ketakutan dan terus mundur, wajahnya memucat. Rukh menyipitkan kedua matanya, sebelum berbelok menuju pintu keluar taman. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Noah heran.

"Jangan bergerak dari sana…" pesan Rukh, anak itu melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala sambil terus berjalan. Bau amis darah yang menyengat mengganggu penciumannya, tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting baginya.

Noah bimbang, yang mana yang harus ia pilih? Menuruti pesan Rukh? Atau menghalangi Rukh? Menuruti pesan Rukh, ada kemungkinan Rukh akan mencari korban lagi. Menghalangi Rukh, nyawanya akan melayang. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Noah telah memutuskan.

"Tidak! Kau pasti akan mencari korban lagi, kan?! Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini!" seru Noah, yang langsung berlari untuk mengejar Rukh. Sayang sekali, kau tak akan sempat untuk menghalanginya…

JRAAATT!

Bruk!

Mendengar itu, Rukh kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera keluar dari taman sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

_Mana yang kau pilih? Saat kau menjadi mangsa sang anak __**Lucifer**__?_

**xXx**

Kembali pada Heba.

Kini, pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiam diri di pojok ruangan. Matanya sembap, matanya memerah, ia terlalu lama menangis. Menangis? Yup, pemuda itu hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit histeris saat mendengar berita kematian Pharaoh. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakit hatinya saat mendengar berita itu, terutama saat mendengar berita bahwa sang Pharaoh akan di makamkan hari ini. Sang Pharaoh sudah menjadi sahabat terdekatnya, kini telah pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa membiarkannya menangis di pojok ruangan, apa pun yang mereka lakukan tak akan menghiburnya, mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri di pojok ruangan yang agak berjauhan.

SYUT! JLEB!

Bruk!

Tubuh Ishtar jatuh, hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sudah pasti menimbulkan perhatian dari 2 orang lain yang berada di dekatnya , reflex melihat ke arah Ishtar. Mereka melihatnya tersungkur di atas pasir layaknya tak bernyawa. Spontan, Yowh menghampiri Ishtar cepat dan menarik tubuhnya.

"YOWH!"

Yowh tersentak, lalu menoleh pada Yusuf yang sempat berteriak menyebut namanya. Dilihatnya, pemuda itu menunjuk bagian punggung Ishtar sambil menutup mulutnya. Yowh sedikit heran melihatnya, sebelum mengikuti arah tunjukkan Yusuf.

"Aaahh!" jerit Yowh, secara otomatis, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Dilihatnya pisau berganggang merah dengan ukiran burung hitam di bagian pertengahannya. Pisau itu menancap di punggung Ishtar, menusuk hingga begitu dalam sampai-sampai aliran sungai kecil mengalir keluar dari celah-celah. Jadi… Ishtar sudah…

SYUT! JLEB!

Bruk!

"YUSUF!" pekik Yowh, kini tubuh Yusuf juga jatuh tersungkur. Sama seperti Ishtar, sebilah pisau telah menusuk dada kiri Yusuf dengan begitu dalam. Tapi, kesadaran Yusuf masih tersisa. Pemuda itu hanya bisa bertahan walau hanya beberapa saat. Dengan susah payah, Yusuf berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Yowh.

"Yowh… lindungi… H-He…ba,"

Mendengar itu, Yowh langsung menoleh ke arah Heba. Dilihatnya sosok Heba yang masih terduduk di pojok ruang, tampaknya ia tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Ishtar dan Yusuf. Sebelum menghampirinya, Yowh menengok ke arah Ishtar dan Yusuf yang terkena serangan. Lalu, segera berlari menghampiri Heba secepat mungkin.

"Heba!"

SYUT! JLEB!

Bruk!

Tubuh Yowh terjatuh tepat di depan Heba, cukup membuat pikiran Heba teralihkan. Heba pun langsung mendekati Yowh, pemuda itu mencoba membangunkannya. Heba juga langsung memanggil Yusuf dan Ishtar. Mencari pertolongan.

"Yusuf! Ishtar! Ini gawat! Yowh tel-…" ucapan Heba terputus saat ia mendapati kedua temannya kini tersungkur di atas pasir dengan pisau dengan bentuk yang sama menancap pada tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Yowh, justru lehernya yang menjadi sasaran.

"Ra…" Heba jatuh terduduk, ia tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Ketiga teman seperjuangannya kini mati di hadapannya, dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Kenapa teman-temannya yang menjadi sasaran? Apa dirinya juga akan menjadi sasaran?

"Pengganggu sebaiknya disingkirkan saja,"

Eh?

Heba mendongak, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Suara khas tersebut sudah tak asing lagi di indera pendengarannya. Dan benar dugaannya, dilihatnya sosok seorang bocah kecil berambut cokelat panjang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Rukh?"

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi,"

Heba terkejut mendengar itu, terlebih saat dilihatnya tatapan tajam dari Rukh. Dan ditambah dengan kalimat tegas yang dilontarkan barusan, ia terlihat berbeda. Berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa, berbeda dari sosok seorang bocah kecil yang selalu mengacau di Istana. Heba menutup matanya sejenak, menenangkan diri walau hanya sekejap.

"Rukh, apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Heba, bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua matanya.

Rukh tak segera menjawab, ia mengambil pisau kecil yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Lalu melemparkannya pada Heba, diterima langsung oleh Heba. Sesuai dugaan, pisau yang sama dengan ketiga pisau yang telah menusuk tubuh Yusuf, Ishtar dan Yowh. Hanya saja, ukiran burungnya berwarna merah luntur. Luntur? Aslinya berwarna hitam, hanya tertutupi cairan merah kental dan lengket.

Heba kembali menatap Rukh tajam, berbeda dengan Rukh yang kini menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Heba tegas, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Bukannya menjawab, Rukh malah menutup matanya dan duduk. Heba menggeram kesal, hampir saja akan membentak Rukh kalau saja bocah itu tak segera memotongnya.

"Ceritanya sih panjang, itu pun kalau mau dengar…" tukas Rukh, kedua tangannya terlipat, bersidekap. Heba menautkan alisnya, berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan…"

"Hn…"

**xXx**

BRUK!

"Heh! Pembawa bencana!"

Beberapa tetesan cairan berwarna merah kental tampak mengotori pasir, cairan merah yang dimuntahkan oleh seorang gadis. Gadis itu bermata merah Crymson tajam, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Hanya saja, kedua permata merahnya terwarnai dengan warna kekosongan. Tak ada ekspresi sedikit pun yang ditunjukkan olehnya, rasa sakit sudah tak lagi bisa ia rasakan saat didorong memasuki ruang bawah tanah.

Toh, tak akan ada yang berubah. Dirinya hanya bisa menerima segala siksaan yang diberikan padanya, hanya kematian yang tidak bisa ia terima. Tidak, dia bukannya takut akan kematian. Gadis itu justru ingin kematian menjemputnya, sayangnya Sang Phoenix, Ra, tidak terlalu berbaik hati baginya untuk segera mengambil nyawanya.

Dan, sekarang. Gadis itu berada di ruang bawah tanah pasir, ruangan yang membuatnya hanya bisa mendongak untuk melihat orang-orang yang mengunjunginya. Dengan lantai yang terdapat pasir, hawa panas yang menyengat pun selalu menyerang siapa pun yang berada di dalamnya, hawa dingin pun akan selalu terasa menusuk. Hukuman yang hanya akan diberikan pada orang-orang yang telah melakukan tindak kejahatan yang melebihi batas, tak peduli pria atau wanita. Siapa pun orangnya, akan dikurung selama beberapa hari tanpa makan dan minum, serta tidak bisa melihat cahaya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, tepat setelah pengawal yang telah memasukkannya atau lebih tepatnya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam Penjara Pasir. Semakin lama, suara tertawanya semakin besar. Lalu terhenti, butiran-butiran mutiara bening pun mulai membentuk aliran sungai kecil pada parasnya. Dan jika dilihat dari dekat, akan terlihat sorot mata penuh rasa dendam di balik tatapan kosongnya. Kedua tangannya yang diikat oleh seutas tali, terkepal kuat hingga jari-jarinya menusuk kulitnya dan membiarkan tetesan darah mengalir keluar dari lukanya.

"Pharaoh…"

**Flashback: On**

"Ayo jalan!"

CTAARR! CRING!

Suara cambukan beserta rantai yang ikut tergerak, ditambah bentakan dari beberapa pengawal yang ada. Hal itu biasa terjadi, terutama bila kalian berjalan-jalan di Egypt pada zaman dulu. Bila kalian ke sana, kalian akan melihatnya. Beberapa manusia yang tangan dan lehernya diikat menggunakan rantai yang telah bersambung dari 1 manusia ke manusia lain, dan berjalan dengan teratur di bawah pengawasan beberapa orang pengawal. Yang berbeda adalah, rombongan tersebut berbeda dengan orang-orang sekitar.

Warna kulit.

Bagi penduduk Egypt, orang yang memiliki warna kulit putih dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana. Tidak peduli entah pria atau wanita, tua atau muda. Salah satunya, seorang gadis yang memakai kain untuk menutupi kepalanya dan kain berwarna hitam yang menutupi matanya. Beberapa orang yang termasuk 1 rombongan dengannya pun sama, yang berbeda adalah hanya gadis itu yang memakai kain untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Lantas? Mereka dijadikan apa? Budak?

Bukan.

Mereka akan menerima hukuman yang menurut penduduk Egypt pantas bagi mereka, entah hukuman yang manusiawi atau tidak. Apa pun hukuman yang telah diumumkan untuk diterima oleh mereka, harus diterima. Entah disiksa, diasingkan, dipenjaga, dibunuh, dijadikan budak, atau lebih parahnya… budak Sex.

Takdir?

Fuh… entah takdir atau bukan, tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Dan gadis yang memakai kain untuk menutupi kepalanya tersebut, sudah menganggap dan menerima dengan baik apa yang akan diterimanya selama ia masih hidup.

"Beri hormat pada Yang Mulia Pharaoh!"

Ketua dari pengawal yang membimbing rombongan itu berseru, memberi perintah pada seluruh manusia yang telah ditangkap dan dipasangi. Serentak, seluruhnya segera bersujud hormat. Walau ada yang tidak rela, harus bersujud di hadapan seseorang yang bahkan rela membiarkan mereka yang sudah tidak berdaya dan begitu lemah.

Sedangkan di hadapan mereka, telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bagai bintang dengan ujung berwarna kemerahan. Ditambah mata merah Crymson yang dihiasi sorot mata tajam, menatap lurus pada rombongan manusia berkulit putih yang ada di hadapannya. Beserta simbolisasi Raja berupa Mahkota dengan tanda mata Udzat yang dipakainya. Dia tidak sendirian, pemuda itu didampingi oleh 2 orang pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

Sang Pharaoh beserta 2 Pendeta yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Atem, Sang Pharaoh. Seth, Pendeta sekaligus sepupu dari Pharaoh. Dan Mahaad, Pendeta sekaligus pengasuh Atem semasa kecil.

"Mohon maaf jika saya telah berlaku lancang pada anda, tapi saya kemari membawa rombongan orang berkulit putih! Mohon izin dari anda bagi kami untuk menghukum mati mereka! Agar Egypt tidak mendapatkan bencana yang dibawa oleh mereka!"

Kejam.

Sungguh kejam.

Tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali.

Setelah bersusah payah menahan rasa lapar, haus, panas, dingin dan penat selama berhari-hari setelah menyelusuri padang pasir yang luas, semuanya tergantikan dengan menghilangnya nyawa mereka. Mereka masih bisa terima jika mereka akan dijadikan budak atau pun dipenjara, siapa sangka kalau nyawa mereka yang harus melayang pergi meninggalkan jasad.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang kematian yang akan segera menjemput mereka, 1 di antaranya hanya justru berpikiran sebaliknya. Sang gadis, justru menyeringai kecil, hampir tak terlihat. Tak diketahuinya sama sekali, kalau Pharaoh melihat seringaiannya.

BRUK!

Seorang gadis kecil dari rombongan itu terjatuh, kehabisan tenaga. Wajar, sangat wajar jika ia kehabisan tenaga. Setelah berhari-hari harus berjalan dan hanya diberi sekantong kecil air untuk sehari, belum lagi panas terik yang begitu menyengat. Siapa pun tak akan tahan, dan pastinya mengalami dehidrasi berkepanjangan. Belum lagi mereka hanya makan sedikit, tak cukup untuk jatah sehari pula.

"Kau! Beraninya menjatuhkan diri tanpa hormat di hadapan Yang Mulia Pharaoh!" seorang pengawal berseru marah, tombak yang ada di tangannya segera diayunkan pada gadis kecil tersebut.

TRAAAANG!

"Eh?"

Tombak tersebut, tidak mengenai gadis kecil itu. Justru tertahan oleh ikatan rantai pada gadis yang memakai kain penutup kepala tersebut, gadis itu menahan tombaknya dengan memakai rantai yang ada di tangannya.

Kejadian itu membuat semua orang tercengang, pengawal yang barusan mengayunkan tombak pun terdiam dan menganga. Yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar heran adalah kenapa gadis itu bisa menahan tombak tersebut dengan menggunakan rantai yang melilit tangannya? Untuk orang biasa, pastilah tak akan bisa semudah itu. Apalagi jika mengingat kalau dia termasuk salah satu dari rombongan yang telah berjalan jauh selama berhari-hari tanpa makan dan minum yang cukup, belum lagi matanya ditutup dan pastinya ia tak bisa melihat.

Kejadian itu banyak menyita perhatian orang, semua orang terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Pharaoh, justru menatap lekat gadis tersebut. Setelah terdiam agak lama, pengawal lainnya segera bergerak. Mereka mengepung gadis itu dari berbagai arah, pengawal yang sebelumnya mengayunkan tombak pun, mundur beberapa langkah dan mengarahkan tombaknya pada gadis tersebut.

Seketika, gadis kecil tadi menjerit ketakutan saat melihatnya. Tanpa sengaja, kain yang menutupi matanya terlepas saat ia terjatuh tadi. Belum lagi sisa rombongan yang mendengar suara jeritan gadis kecil itu, mereka jadi ikut panik. Suasana pun menjadi gaduh, bahkan sesekali juga ada yang berteriak ketakutan.

Penghuni istana pun ikut panik, suasana menjadi kacau. Banyak yang berteriak ketakutan, ada juga yang membentak-bentak agar suasana tidak begitu kacau. Belum lagi ada juga yang berusaha melarikan diri, melepaskan ikatan pada rantai dan membuka penutup mata mereka.

Tak sengaja, kegaduhan itu membuat kain yang menutupi kepala sang gadis terlepas. Belum lagi, kain penutup matanya pun ikut terbuka. Rambut gadis itu pun meluncur turun, kedua kelopak matanya pun terbuka. Gadis itu mendongak, bersamaan dengan saat Pharaoh berdiri untuk menghentikan kegaduhan.

Atem terdiam. Matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah bagai darah, panjang, lurus dan berkilau saat terkena sinar matahari. Belum lagi, saat matanya beradu dengan mata gadis itu. Dua pasang permata kembar berwarna merah Crymson saling bertemu, dengan sorot mata tajam. Atem hanya bisa terdiam, sambil menatap lekat mata gadis itu. Sampai Atem menyadari kalau gadis itu sendiri, justru menatap kedua Crymson yang ada di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

PRAAANG!

Suara pecahan keramik tampak membuat seluruh orang terdiam, suara pecahan tersebut telah menyita perhatian semua orang, tak terkecuali gadis itu dan Pharaoh. Entah siapa yang memecahkannya, tapi sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Hening sejenak, sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"DIAM!"

…

…

Keheningan terjadi.

Suara baritone menggelegar hingga ke berbagai sudut dalam ruangan. Banyak orang terperanjat, bahkan terlonjak kaget. Bentakan tadi telah membuat semua orang terdiam, hampir semuanya terkejut. Kecuali Sang Gadis, ia hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar bentakan tersebut.

Wajar.

Belum pernah sekali pun… Pharaoh membentak hingga seperti ini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Yang pasti, mereka melupakan 1 hal yang penting. Hal ini, diperuntukkan bagi siapa saja. Terutama, saat mereka bertemu langsung dengan Pharaoh.

Jangan pernah membuat Pharaoh marah. Sekali kau bertatap mata dengannya, kau tak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

Well… dan ini pengecualian yang benar-benar hampir tak pernah terjadi, hanya segelintir orang yang bisa dengan tenang berhadapan dengan Pharaoh. Sedangkan orang-orang yang baru bertemu dengannya, belum tentu bisa berhadapan dengan begitu tenangnya.

Atem mengepalkan tangannya, matanya tak lepas dari kedua permata merah yang dimiliki oleh sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengetahui kalau ada orang yang bisa dengan begitu tenangnya bertatap mata dengannya. Ditambah lagi, yang dimaksud adalah salah satu dari rombongan manusia berkulit putih dan notabene seorang wanita!

"Pharaoh…" panggil salah satu Pendeta yang memakai kalung dengan beberapa bandul di sekitarnya.

"Biarkan mereka pergi. Bawa mereka menjauh dari Egypt!" peritah Atem tegas, tak peduli dengan Mahaad yang memanggilnya. Seth dan Mahaad saling berpandangan, lalu kembali menatap Sang Pharaoh.

Setelah sempat terdiam sejenak, Ketua dari beberapa pengawal yang ada, segera memberi hormat sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Pharaoh.

"T-Tapi… Y-Yang Mulia Pharaoh!" ucapnya, terdengar jelas ada maksud untuk memprotes perintah yang diberikan oleh Sang Pharaoh.

"Agar Egypt tidak mendapat bencana, bukan dengan membunuh mereka. Cukup singkirkan mereka dari Egypt, tak perlu sampai membunuh mereka. Mereka juga manusia, tak sepatutnya diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh kita…" balas Atem.

Seketika, banyak reaksi yang berbeda dari beberapa orang. Sebagian besar dari Istana, merasa kecewa dengan keputusan itu. Sedangkan rombongan manusia berkulit putih, bersorak gembira dan ada yang menangis terharu. Seth dan Mahaad, hanya bisa menyetujui keputusan Pharaoh. Sisanya, hanya tinggal gadis tersebut…

Atem kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ketua Pengawal menuju gadis itu, tak berubah sedikit pun, gadis itu tetap membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata yang diwarnai dengan kekosongan.

"Y-yang Mulia Pharaoh… Mereka, ka-…"

"… Sebagai gantinya, biarkan gadis berambut merah itu tetap di sini…"

Kali ini, suasana jauh lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Kedua mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, mulutnya pun terbuka sedikit. Tak hanya gadis itu yang melakukan hal demikian secara otomatis, tapi juga semua orang yang ada di sana. Sedangkan Atem, dengan tenangnya kembali menatap lekat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ekspresi berbeda yang ditunjukkan gadis itu terlihat menarik pada pandangan Atem, seringaian kecil muncul pada parasnya yang memang berada di tingkatan atas rata-rata.

"T-tapi… Yang Mulia, dia yang pal-…"

"Ini perintah!"

Kali ini, Ketua Pengawal itu hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Percuma saja melawan Pharaoh, ia tidak boleh melawan perintah Beliau. Lagipula, para pendeta yang berada di sekitar Pharaoh pun menyetujuinya. Beberapa penghuni Istana, saling berbisik. Sebagian rombongan manusia berkulit putih lainnya hanya menatap prihatin pada Sang Gadis, sisanya hanya bersyukur karena mengira bahwa gadis itulah yang akan dihukum mati oleh Pharaoh.

**xXx**

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu melirik sejenak Pemuda yang ada di belakangnya, tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Pharaoh. Lalu, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik penduduk Egypt dari atas balkon kamar yang dihuni oleh pemuda yang ada di belakangnya, lebih tepatnya…

Kamar Pharaoh.

Setelah insiden di ruang Tahta, gadis itu pun dibawa. Tubuhnya dibersihkan dengan cepat, pakaiannya pun diganti dengan pakaian khusus untuk Pelayan. Hanya saja, sedikit lebih tembus pandang dibandingkan dengan pakaian Pelayan biasa. Rambutnya pun di tata rapi, lurus ke bawah. Hampir semuanya dilakukan oleh Pendeta Isis, sisanya dilakukan oleh gadis itu sendiri.

Atem mengerenyit, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati gadis berambut merah tersebut.

DEG!

Sepasang lengan tengah mendekap gadis itu erat, 1 tangan di bagian bahu dan 1 tangan di bagian pinggang. Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat, walau tak terlalu terlihat. Tapi, Atem bisa merasakan kalau gadis yang berada di dekapannya ini sedikit terperanjat. Yang membuat Atem tidak menyangka, gadis ini tetap diam. Walau raut wajahnya sempat berubah, tapi segera kembali pada raut wajahnya semula.

/Gadis ini… benar-benar berbeda…/ batin Atem, matanya memperhatikan dengan jelas gadis yang ada di dekapannya saat ini. Perlahan, Atem menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang gadis itu. Mata gadis itu melebar sempurna, tapi segera kembali ke keadaan semula. Melihat hal itu, Atem pun mulai menjilat leher gadis itu. Sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya diam.

"Siapa… Namamu…?" tanya Atem sekali lagi, tepat di depan telinga gadis itu. Atem menghembus pelan, lalu menggigit dan menjilat telinga kiri gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu hanya menutup matanya untuk beberapa lama. Agak lama menutup mata, sampai gadis itu kembali membuka matanya.

"… Shiraoh,"

Mendengar itu, Atem berhenti bergerak, terdiam beberapa lama. Lalu, melepaskan dekapannya pada Gadis yang bernama 'Shiraoh'.

"Salam kenal… Shiraoh…"

Shiraoh membalik tubuhnya, hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Atem. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, raut wajahnya pun tak berubah sedikit pun. Salah satu tangannya berada di pinggangnya.

"Lalu…? Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu… Pharaoh?" Tanya Shiraoh, gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. Atem terdiam mendengarnya, berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak memakai bahasa yang sopan,"

"Untuk apa aku memakai bahasa yang sopan? Agar kau memberiku belas kasihan? Agar kau tidak membunuhku? Kau juga manusia, hanya pandangan setiap orang yang menganggap kalau derajatmu jauh lebih tinggi dari orang lain…"

Atem melayangkan sebuah senyuman, sebelum membalas perkataan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran hingga sejauh ini?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang ada di pikiranku,"

Kali ini, Atem terdiam mendengarnya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia beradu mulut dengan orang lain yang notabene seorang gadis, bahkan berkulit putih. Ditambah lagi, setiap rangkaian kata yang dilontarkan gadis itu tak terdapat unsur rasa hormat sedikit pun. Tenang, kosong, tegas… hanya itu yang dapat Atem rasakan dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Gadis itu sendiri, hanya diam menunggu balasan rangkaian kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Atem. Tak sedikit pun merubah raut wajahnya, ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Atem pun menghela nafas pendek sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kau hanya boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Master', dan menjadi _Mamluk _pribadiku…"

Tak ada perubahan, Shiraoh tetap diam dan tak merubah ekspresinya.

"Di atas… ranjang," lanjut Atem, kali ini ia tersenyum puas. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari gadis itu.

**xXx**

"Ng…"

Atem mulai meraup bibir ranum Shiraoh dengan lembut, melumat bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan. Shiraoh menutup mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Kedua tangannya yang terikat pada kedua pojok atas ranjang, membuatnya tak bisa memberontak. Jika ia mau, Shiraoh bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk membuatnya mati dalam sekejap agar ia tidak merasakan perilaku Atem lebih jauh. Sayangnya, Shiraoh tidak akan mau memakai cara yang menurutnya terlalu rendahan.

"Ngg… nggghh..." Shiraoh menahan erangan dan desahannya dengan susah payah karena Atem terus menekan dan melumat bibirnya. Nafasnya hambir habis. Atem mulai menjilat dan mendorong bibir Shiraoh untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi Shiraoh terus menutup kedua mulutnya. Atem mendengus dalam hati, kemudan dia beralih melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah Shiraoh, reflex Shiraoh membuka mulutnya sedikit. Atem langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shiraoh, memainkan lidahnya pada panggung Shiraoh.

Wajah Shiraoh semakin memerah, ia memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi yang ada. Atem menindih dan mencengkeram tubuh Shiraoh, kembali memainkan lidahnya di panggung milik Shiraoh. Shiraoh teru smenahan erangannya, sementara Atem masih menekan lidahnya dan memainkannya perlahan. Agak lama, Atem pun mulai kekurangan oksigen dan dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya.

"… Kkhh.." Shiraoh segera mengambil nafas, tepat saat Atem melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi, Atem tak berdiam diri, kali ini Atem menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Shiraoh. Sambil mendengarkan irama suara nafas Shiraoh, Atem menjilat leher jenjang Shiraoh yang tidak tertutupi oleh busana. Mencium dan melumatnya perlahan, walau Shiraoh hanya membalasnya dengan erangan dan desahan yang dengan sengaja ditahan oleh Shiraoh sendiri.

Lama kelamaan, Atem mulai terpengaruh oleh nafsu. Atem mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan arah pandangan matanya yang tak lepas dari kedua permata merah yang dimiliki oleh Shiraoh. Tanpa disadari oleh Atem sendiri, nafsu telah memenuhi jalan pikirnya dan mengalahkan akal sehatnya, tepat saat matanya memandang lekuk tubuh Shiraoh.

Kali ini, Shiraoh tak bisa menahan erangan, desahan, jeritan, pekikan dan teriakan tajamnya.

**xXx**

Malam hari.

Saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk yang ada di muka bumi beristirahat dari segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepas penat yang berkepanjangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Dan ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain, kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di malam hari. Sama halnya dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah bertudung, dan hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya. Berjalan pelan melewati lorong, tanpa adanya cahaya sedikit pun yang menerangi koridor yang dilaluinya. Berjalan dengan tenangnya, tanpa ada rasa takut akan kegelapan yang menyertai dan menemaninya sepanjang jalan.

Bila kau memperhatikannya lebih jelas, kau akan melihat sepasang permata merah kembar yang berkilat tajam di balik kegelapan dan kilatan cahaya kecil yang terpantul dari mata pisau yang ada di genggamannya dan tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. Sosok bertudung itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Melewati lorong gelap, dengan berbekal cahaya pantulan bulan dari celah-celah dinding.

Krieet…!

Sosok itu membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, sebisa mungkin memperkecil suara yang ditimbulkan oleh deritan pintu. Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini? Terlebih, sampai membawa sebilah pisau? Apa tujuannya? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Jika kau ingin tahu, jawabannya sederhana. Sosok itu mengincar sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu berada di atas ranjang, tengah merajut mimpi dan bersenang-senang di alam sana. Angin malam yang muncul lewat celah-celah membuat hawa dingin semakin menyeruak, membuat siapa pun ingin bersembunyi dalam hangatnya selimut, empuknya ranjang menyamankan tubuh yang berbaring di atasnya. Siapa pun, termasuk seseorang yang berada di ranjang ini. Sosok bertudung itu, kini berada di tepi ranjang memandang seseorang yang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Tak menyadari kehadiran sosok bertudung itu, ia terlalu sibuk merajut bunga tidur. Setelah terdiam agak lama, sosok bertudung itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Lebih tepatnya, bersiap menghunuskan pisau berganggang merah yang ada di genggamannya. Matanya berkilat tajam, tangannya yang lain terkepal erat, ia memandang wajah seseorang yang tertidur tersebut dengan penuh kemarahan. Seluruh pikirannya tak terkendali, emosinya semakin berkecamuk. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, pisau tersebut segera dihunuskan dengan cepat.

SYUUT! JLEB!

"Aaakkhh!"

Sebuah anak panah muncul dan melesat cepat hingga mengenai tangan sosok bertudung itu, tepat menembus lengannya. Reflex, pisau yang digenggamnya terlepas dari pegangan dan terjatuh ke lantai. Suara teriakan tersebut sanggup membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi tertidur di atas ranjang, tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera bangun dari tidurnya. Sosok bertudung itu, kini jatuh terduduk sambil berusaha melepas anak panah yang menembus lengannya.

"Pharaoh!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk membuat orang-orang berdatangan, tak sampai beberapa menit, sudah ada cukup banyak orang di kamar itu. Kamar sang Pharaoh, orang yang diincar oleh sosok bertudung tersebut. Beberapa pengawal telah mengepung sosok itu, beberapa pendeta berdiri di sekitar Pharaoh.

"Menyerahlah!" todong salah satu pengawal, mewakili sekian banyaknya pengawal yang mengarahkan senjata mereka pada sosok itu. Sosok bertudung itu sendiri, hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Kau telah melakukan tindak kesalahan besar pada Pharaoh! Kau akan dihukum dengan hukuman yang tidak akan bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu! Pengawal! Jebloskan orang ini ke dalam Penjara Bawah Tanah Pasir! Biarkan dia menderita di sana selama beberapa hari, barulah dieksekusi di hadapan rakyat!"

**Flashback: Off**

Gadis itu tertawa keras, gila? Tidak, ia masih memiliki akal sehat. Hanya saja, ia terlalu senang karena telah mengetahui kalau dirinya akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia tak perlu lagi merasakan penderitaan, segala penderitaan yang ia rasakan. Semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tak akan pernah lagi ia rasakan. Luka batin dan luka fisik yang ia terima selama ini, tak akan pernah lagi ia dapatkan. Sudah berkali-kali, ia berharap agar Tuhan segera mengambil nyawanya. Tapi, tidak… Tuhan tak sebaik itu untuknya.

**xXx**

"Di sini, ia dipanggil dengan nama Shiraoh. Tapi, namanya aslinya adalah Yusa, anak dari pasangan Kisara dan Akhmer. Sekaligus kakak perempuanmu(3)…" Rukh menyiapkan 2 pisau yang sama, bersiap melemparkannya pada Heba. "… DAN MENJADI BUDAK KESENANGAN BAGI PHARAOH ATEM! HINGGA MENGALAMI HAL YANG PALING TIDAK DIINGINKAN!"

SHAT! SHAT! TRANG! JRAT!

Serangan pun kembali dilancarkan, Rukh melemparkan kedua pisau tersebut pada Heba. 1 pisau berhasil ditangkis, tapi tidak untuk yang kedua. Pisau yang kedua, berhasil merobek kulit Heba pada bagian lengan. Heba meringis sakit, tapi Rukh masih belum selesai. Belum sempat Heba mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan yang berikutnya, pisau lain sudah bermunculan dan siap merobek kulitnya.

"RUKH! HENTIKAN!" seru Heba, namun hal itu percuma. Sekeras apa pun ia berteriak, Rukh tidak akan peduli, seolah-olah telinganya sudah tertutup untuk suara apa pun. Heba semakin kewalahan, serangan Rukh terlalu cepat dan tubuhnya tidak bisa menangkis semuanya walau telah mengetahui trik yang dipakai Rukh. Trik? Yup, sebuah trik yang sederhana. Rukh memang melemparinya dengan sekian banyaknya pisau, namun persediaan pisaunya terbatas. Sementara itu, pintu sel yang hanya memiliki beberapa celah membuat serangan yang Rukh lakukan tidak bisa sempurna, ia hanya bisa melemparnya ke depan. Jadi? Rukh memakai tali baja, tali tipis yang kuat bagai baja. Lalu mengikatnya di setiap gagang pisau, sehingga ia bisa menarik pisau-pisau yang sudah dilemparkannya. Heba tak bisa memotongnya, karena tali baja termasuk tali yang tidak mudah putus.

"Rukh! Kubilang hentik-Aaaaaahhh!" Heba lengah, salah satu pisau telah menancap di punggung tangannya. Rukh tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya menghentikan serangannya. Tentu saja Heba heran akan hal itu, kenapa tiba-tiba menghentikan serangan? Bukannya dari tadi anak itu terus melancarkan serangan tanpa henti? Atau…

"Sudah tengah hari…" Tak perlu bertanya-tanya, karena semua itu akan langsung terjawab. Kali ini, Heba benar-benar merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Rasa takut yang begitu dalam, hingga membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya menghilang. Tak lama setelah Rukh menghentikan serangan, Heba mendengar suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh yang terdengar licik, jahat, sinis dan lainnya. Bagaikan tawa setan, namun keluar dari mulut seorang bocah kecil yang umurnya saja belum mencapai awal remaja.

"Inilah balas dendamku, Heba…"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya kalimat tersebut, Rukh yang awalnya menunduk, langsung mendongak. Saat itulah, terjadi perubahan yang mengerikan pada diri anak itu. Bahkan Heba sampai bergerak mundur, takut akan perubahan pada diri Rukh dan saat ia merasakan aura kehitaman yang mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuh Rukh. Inilah Iblis yang ditakutkan oleh Isis, seorang anak **Lucifer**. Kedua mata Rukh yang awalnya berwarna biru Lazuli, kini berubah menjadi warna merah, merah bagai darah. Kuku-kukunya bertambah panjang, taringnya pun ikut memanjang. Tubuhnya masih tetap pada ukuran semula, namun, terdapat sulur-sulur tanaman berduri berwarna hitam yang keluar entah dari mana dan mengelilingi tubuh Rukh.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rukh menjerit, berteriak dengan begitu kerasnya. Hal itu membuat Heba terkejut, juga semakin takut melihatnya. Tapi, saat itulah Heba menyadari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari balik kegelapan hitam di sekeliling Rukh. Sosok yang akan selalu berada dalam kegelapan, menguasai semua kejahatan dan keburukan yang ada di dunia.

"ZORK!" seru Heba, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok bayangan Zork yang muncul di balik kegelapan Rukh. Sayangnya, Heba melakukan tindakan yang salah. Seharusnya, Heba tidak menyebutkan nama 'Zork'.

Rukh kembali menatapnya tajam, kali ini disertai dengan seringaian licik dan kejam. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat, kini terurai dengan sempurna. Namun, terlihat begitu kasar dan bernodakan darah. Bayangan Zork, terlihat jelas berada di dekat anak itu. Tubuh Heba bergetar hebat, ia bahkan merasa tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

"**Kenapa? Apa kau takut melihatku?**" Tanya 'Rukh'dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti ejekan, bahkan ia melemparkan pandangan remeh pada Heba. Heba menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanyaan itu membuatnya bimbang dan semakin takut. Tapi, Heba memberanikan dirinya.

"Zork… apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukh?!" seru Heba, suaranya terdengar serak. Heba benar-benar ketakutan, hingga air mata pun menjadi bendungan di sekitar matanya. Tapi, rasa khawatirnya pada Rukh jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya. Sebisa mungkin, Heba menguatkan dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab, 'Rukh' justru tertawa keras. Bahkan terlihat jelas kalau caranya tertawa bagaikan sosok seorang Iblis, terutama jika melihat keadaannya yang sekarang. Semakin lama, tawa itu semakin kecil. Namun, tergantikan oleh teriakan yang begitu keras hingga menggetarkan dinding sekitar.

"**Kau ingin tahu? Heh… apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?**" Sungguh, jika saja Heba memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dipakainya untuk menghancurkan Zork, pasti akan langsung dilakukannya. Zork semakin membuat orang lain naik pitam, entah apalagi tujuannya.

"Cepat katakan!" bentak Heba, rasa takutnya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa marah dan kekesalan yang begitu tinggi. Parahnya, Zork kembali tertawa keras membuat Heba naik pitam.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau ingin tahu kenapa?! Heh…! Itu jawaban yang sangat mudah, terlalu mudah untuk dijawab!**" Zork yang kini memakai tubuh Rukh, gaya bicaranya membuat Heba muak dan semakin marah. **"… karena… ANAK INI ADALAH ANAK YANG MUDAH UNTUK DIPERDAYA! DIALAH ANAK YANG KUMANFAATKAN! DENGAN TUBUHNYA, AKU BEBAS UNTUK BERBUAT SESUKAKU! DAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAMKU PADA KALIAN!**" Zork menyeringai licik, bahkan membalas tatapan Heba dengan raut wajah mengejek.

Heba mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Namun, bukan karena rasa takut. Melainkan kemarahan yang amat sangat, hingga tubuhnya pun bergetar karena kemarahan tersebut.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA! DIA BUKAN MAINANMU, ZORK!"

"**HAHAHA! Lalu kenapa?! Itu salahnya sendiri! Di dunia ini mana ada anak yang sebodoh dan sepolos bocah ini?!**" Perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Lalu kembali membukanya lagi, dengan perubahan palsu. Kini, justru wajah Rukh yang biasalah yang muncul.

"Heba-gege! Ayo bermain! Rukh akan tunggu di luar! Datang, ya!" setelah mengatakan itu, Rukh mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Entah bagaimana muncul aura hitam dari tangannya dan merayapi tubuhnya, dan muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, sayapnya pun segera dikepakkan. Seketika, langit-langit pun hancur berbenturan dengan Rukh.

Tak lama kemudian, sudah terdengar suara riuh dari lantai atas. Paras Heba semakin memucat mendengar itu, belum lagi saat suara tawa Zork kembali terdengar. Bersyukur dengan serangan-serangan beruntun dari Rukh sebelumnya, pintu sel menjadi cukup 'terbuka'. Membuat Heba bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, karena celahnya cukup membuatnya keluar dari ruangan. Walau agak ragu, mengingat keadaan Yusuf, Ishtar dan Yowh membuat Heba tak tega meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, saat ini ada hal yang harus dilakukannya dan hal ini mempertaruhkan nyawa banyak orang. Heba hanya bisa berharap agar teman-temannya membiarkannya pergi.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku harus bergegas!" sesudah mengucapkan hal itu, Heba segera berlari keluar.

**xXx**

"AAAAHHHH!"

"TOLOOONG!"

"AWAS! ADA MONSTER!"

"BAYIKU!"

"CEPAT LARI!"

Suara jeritan dan teriakan terdengar dengan sebegitu riuhnya, banyak orang yang berlarian, ketakutan kian menyebar di mana-mana, belum lagi beberapa daerah telah menjadi lautan api. Tangisan anak-anak, jeritan perempuan, juga teriakan pria, semua itu telah meriuhkan suasana. Banyak mayat berjatuhan, bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Cairan merah kental berbau amis telah terciprat di mana-mana, belum lagi ada beberapa orang yang mati dengan mengenaskan.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LARILAH! TAKUTLAH! MANUSIA-MANUSIA KOTOR! AKAN KUBERSIHKAN KEBODOHAN DAN KEBURUKAN KALIAN!**"

Zork yang kini berada dalam tubuh seorang bocah kecil, kini memporak poranda dan mengacaukan Egypt. Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan kecil, ia mampu membuat kerusakan di tempat yang ia inginkan. Belum lagi suara tawanya yang mengerikan, membuat banyak orang merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Kota yang awalnya begitu tentram, kini mendapat begitu banyak kekacauan dalam sehari. Parahnya, kekacauan terjadi saat ditengah-tengah acara pemakaman sang Pharaoh. Tak ada yang menyadari hal ini, semua terjadi secara mendadak. Pada akhirnya, semua hanya bisa berlari menyelamatkan diri. Walau pun kemungkinannya itu begitu kecil, hampir tak ada.

Dari Balkon Istana, Heba hanya bisa terdiam dan menganga dengan paras yang memucat. Bahkan butiran-butiran mutiara bening mulai mengalir dengan begitu derasnya pada wajahnya, ia tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas, hingga jatuh berlutut. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, pastilah matanya bermasalah. Atau… mungkin ia sedang bermimpi! Ia hanya bermimpi buruk! Mimpi yang sangat buruk! Terlalu… buruk. Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi. Juga bukan khayalan, bukan ilusi. Ini jelas… kenyataan. Heba menunduk, keberaniannya menghilang seketika. Sudah jelas kalau dirinya bukan tandingan Zork, apalagi dengan wujud seperti itu. Dan lagi, Zork memakai tubuh Rukh yang notabene seorang anak kecil yang belum mencapai masa remaja. Ditambah lagi, apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Beberapa orang telah mencoba untuk melawan Monster yang tengah mengacau itu, tapi banyak juga yang menjadi korbannya. Pendeta Isis salah satunya, ia hampir dicambuk oleh Zork. Mereka saja tak mampu melawannya, apalagi dirinya. Percuma, sejak awal ia memang tidak akan menang melawan Monster itu.

Hm… Apa iya?

"Ah," Seberkas cahaya tak sengaja menyilaukan mata Heba, dilihatnya arah dari cahaya tersebut. Dilihatnya, sesuatu yang berbentuk pyramid dan berwarna perak kebiruan tergeletak di pojok ruangan, sudut mati. Penasaran dengan hal itu, Heba pun berdiri dan mendekatinya. Ia cukup heran kenapa ia bisa tertarik pada sesuatu itu, seolah-olah sesuatu itulah yang menariknya. Semakin mendekat, sesuatu itu semakin terlihat jelas. Belum sampai mendekati jarak 2 meter, Heba berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Itu…"

_Jika kau ingin menghentikan sang anak __**Lucifer**__, ada 3 cara. Yang pertama, adalah membiarkannya berbuat sesukanya hingga puas._

"CEPAT LARI!"

"PERCUMA! KE MANA PUN KITA AKAN TETAP MATI!"

"DASAR BODOH! PARA PENDETA BERTARUNG DEMI KITA! INI KESEMPATAN UNTUK LARI!"

_Kedua, melawannya sampai ia menyerah. Walau pun itu sulit untuk dilakukan…_

Serangan demi serangan, tak ada yang berhenti. Bila berhenti, walau hanya sesaat, itu sudah membuat nyawamu melayang. Melawan Zork yang mengamuk, jauh lebih menyulitkan dari pada menjalani hukuman terberat.

"AAAAHH!" Pendeta Isis terkena serangan, cambuk berupa sulur tanaman berduri tajam telah mengenai punggungnya. Sakitnya luar biasa, apalagi jika dicambuk dengan kecepatan seperti itu, belum lagi duri-duri tajam yang siap merobek kulit dengan begitu kerasnya.

Belum sempat Pendeta wanita itu bersiap, sebuah serangan lain telah muncul. Berupa lemparan pisau kecil bewarna hitam, siap menusuk apa pun yang diincar. Beruntung karena Pendeta itu sempat menyadari lemparan pisau tersebut, lalu mengelak. Lemparan yang kuat, tanah pun ikut retak.

Serangan yang berbahaya, entah bagaimana nasib Pendeta itu juga ia tak segera menghindar.

_Dan yang ketiga…_

"ZORK! HENTIKAN PENYERANGAN!"

Zork, Monster itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Kini, dilihatnya seorang pemuda bermata Amethys. Kali ini, ia muncul dengan senyuman kemenangan. Zork menyeringai licik, sambil memandangnya remeh.

"**Heh! Apa? Ingin menghentikanku? Mereka makhluk rendahan ini saja tak bisa mengalahkanku! Apa lagi kau!**" suara Zork benar-benar membuat siapa pun merasakan amarah yang menjadi-jadi, salah seorang pendeta pun menggeram sambil memegang senjatanya erat-erat. Ejekan Zork pada mereka benar-benar membuat kemarahannya meluap-luap. Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda bermata Amethys tersebut.

Heba kini berdiri tegap, matanya menatap Zork tajam. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari pancaran kilatan matanya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan penuh dengan harapan tanpa adanya keraguan sedikit pun.

"Zork…" Heba menutup matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membukanya. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya mulutnya, untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "… kau telah kalah,"

Mendengar itu, Zork hanya bisa menggeram marah. Tapi juga kembali memandang Heba dengan pandangan mengejek, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Perlahan, sepasang mata merah Zork itu membulat sempurna. Tangannya terkepal erat, taringnya kembali menajam. Ia terlihat sangat marah, hanya dengan melihat Heba.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya. Sosok bayangan yang ada di samping Heba, sosok yang sudah tak asing di mata siapa saja. Sosok yang seharusnya telah tiada, bahkan baru hari ini akan dimakamkan. Sudah jelas siapa sosok bayangan itu. Dan lagi, masih ada beberapa sosok bayangan yang lain. Semuanya berada di dekat Heba, siap bertarung.

Zork menggeram marah, "Kalian… kenapa masih berada di sini?! Harusnya kalian sudah mati dibunuh oleh bocah itu!" bentaknya kasar, terlihat jelas kalau Zork tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka semua walau pun hanya berupa sosok bayangan.

Sosok bayangan yang pertama, kini menatapnya tajam. Jangan lupa, kata-kata lama. Jangan pernah membuat Pharaoh marah. Sekali kau bertatap mata dengannya, kau tak akan bisa berkutik lagi. Masih ingat?

'Kegelapanmu telah begitu banyak merusak dan menghancurkan! Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kesalahan terbesarmu itu!' itulah katanya, terdengar seperti gemuruh petir berupa bentakan ringan. Namun, terlihat jelas kalau ada kemurkaan khas Pharaoh. Bayangan Atem pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'Kali ini, kau akan kuberi hukuman yang setimpal sebagai ganti semua yang telah kau lakukan!' seusai mengucapkan hal itu, sebelah tangannya terangkat. Atem dengan tenang menutup matanya, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

'Ra… Osiris… Obelisk…"

Seketika, langit mulai menghitam. Lalu, terbentuk lingkaran besar dari awan hitam yang menutupi langit. Dari sana, muncul sosok 3 Dewa. Ra, Osiris dan Obelisk. Atem akan mengirimkan Zork ke Shadow Realm, tempat di mana kau tak akan bisa melihat cahaya seumur hidupmu.

"**Hah! Walau pun kau kembali mengirimku ke sana, aku tetap akan kembali! Selama masih ada keburukan yang ditimbulkan manusia di dunia ini!**" seru Zork, mempertahankan diri. Walau ia tahu, hal itu percuma saja.

Salah satu sosok bayangan berupa pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata biru Lazuli, maju ke depan hingga berada tepat di samping Atem. 'Kami tahu akan hal itu, dan kami juga sudah mengetahui yang mana tindakan yang akan kami pilih. Kali ini, kau tak hanya dikirim ke Shadow Realm. Tapi…' sosok itu menutup matanya, sambil menyeringai tipis. '… Kami juga akan menyegelmu! Dengan begitu, kau tak akan bisa keluar lagi!'

Kali ini, Zork benar-benar marah dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu keras. Mata merahnya menatap sosok bayangan itu dengan tajam dan penuh dengan amarah, sayang sekali jika tatapan itu tak bisa membunuh. Tapi, Zork pun langsung tersenyum licik saat mengingat sesuatu. Ibu jarinya menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri, tidak… bukan. Lebih tepatnya, tubuh Rukh yang dipakainya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bocah ini?" Tanya Zork dengan nada suara yang terdengar dengan begitu licik, "Bukannya bocah ini juga sama? Bahkan dia membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya! Dia juga melakukan kesalahan yang besar!"

Sosok-sosok bayangan itu saling berpandangan, termasuk Heba. Namun, mereka langsung menatap Zork tajam, kecuali Heba. Heba justru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zork yang masih melayang di atas, dan berhenti setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Zork…" ucapnya, diam sejenak. "Aku tahu kalau Rukh telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Apalagi membunuh Pharaoh, Pendeta tertinggi, hingga teman-temanku. Dia memang harus dihukum," sambungnya tegas. Kali ini, senyuman kemenangan kembali terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu…" Heba mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya, dan dikeluarkannya sebuah benda berbentuk Pyramid berwarna perak kebiruan.

Hikari no Sennen Puzzle(4).

"AKAN KUKELUARKAN KAU DARI TUBUH RUKH!"

Seketika, seberkas cahaya muncul dari Hikari no Sennen Puzzle. Memancarkan pancaran cahaya yang awalnya lemah, semakin lama semakin kuat dan menyilaukan pandangan. Cahaya itu mampu membuat orang-orang kesulitan untuk melihat, terutama Zork. Sedangkan sosok-sosok bayangan tadi hanya diam melihat apa yang terjadi, hanya diam melihat tindakan Heba. Kekuatan cahaya dari Hikari no Sennen Puzzle itu tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aaaaaahhh! Panas!"

Zork, tidak… bukan, bukan Zork, tapi Rukh. Bocah itu terlihat kesulitan dalam menahan energy cahaya tersebut, juga berkali-kali berteriak sambil mengerang. Ia terlihat kesakitan, sangat kesakitan. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, sampai-sampai menjerit dengan begitu kerasnya.

"RUKH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! PANAAAAAAAASS! SAKIIIIITTT!"

Heba menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak tahan melihat Rukh yang terlihat begitu kesakitan. Namun, ia harus tetap bertahan. Cahaya sinar itu semakin kuat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DAGEEEEEE!"

Seketika, tubuh Rukh mulai diselimuti oleh asap berwarna hitam. Lalu, tubuh Rukh pun keluar dari asap hitam itu secara perlahan. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya keluar dari asap itu dan meluncur jatuh. Hampir saja mendarat di atas tanah yang keras, kalau saja Heba tak segera bersiap menangkapnya.

Sosok-sosok bayangan itu terlihat lega, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. Semuanya lega, bocah kecil itu kembali pada keadaannya semula, seolah-olah tak ada yang berubah darinya sejak awal. Terkecuali untuk gumpalan asap hitam tadi, kini telah mengecil dan terlihat membentuk bulatan kecil menjijikan dengan asap hitam tipis di sekelilingnya dan sulur tanaman berduri.

Itulah Zork. Ia tak memiliki tubuh, namun hanya berupa sosok bulatan kecil hitam. Kegelapan.

"**Kenapa…**" dari sana, terdengar suara yang terdengar dengan begitu mengerikan. Namun, kalah dengan banyaknya cahaya yang ada.

"**Dia hanyalah bocah tak berguna, bahkan dia juga sudah membunuh banyak orang, kenapa kalian malah menyelamatkannya?! Dia tak ada gunanya bagi kalian!**"

Bayangan Atem membelakangi Heba dan Rukh, juga memandang bulatan kecil menjijikkan tersebut dengan pandangan tajam. 'Itu bagimu, tapi tidak dengan kami!'

'Sekarang, kau akan menerima hukumanmu. Zork…'

Lalu, entah dari mana datangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul pusaran berwarna hitam tepat di belakang bulatan kecil berwarna hitam tersebut. Dari sana, muncul hembusan angin kencang. Pusaran itu menghisap kegelapan yang ada di hadapannya, dan hanya meninggalkan cahaya. Termasuk Zork, ia pun ikut terhisap. Tapi, ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak ikut terhisap. Atem pun segera mengambil tindakan, ia memerintahkan ketiga Dewa untuk melancarkan serangan pada Zork. Serangan pun segera dilancarkan, tak ada yang bisa menghindarinya. Pada akhirnya, Zork akan masuk ke dalam pusaran tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya, semua itu berhenti…

Sekarang, tak ada yang membuat suara. Semua terdiam melihat kejadian itu, entah sejak kapan Kota yang awalnya kacau, langsung menjadi sunyi senyap. Yaah… mungkin.

Bayangan Atem menghela nafas, sambil bersidekap. 'Untuk menyegel Zork, harus ada yang ikut masuk ke dalam Shadow Realm…' ucapnya lemah, hampir tak terdengar. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata biru Lazuli telah terbuka lebar. Heba tersenyum sedih, lalu menurunkan Rukh dan membaringkannya di tanah. Tak sedikit pun menyadari sepasang mata biru Lazuli yang menatapnya riang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan masuk~" kata Heba. Dengan cepat, melesat masuk ke dalam pusaran tersebut. Atem tak sempat mencegahnya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Dan lagi… sosok-sosok bayangan itu ikut menghilang. Heba yang memanggil mereka, dengan menggunakan Hikari no Sennen Puzzle. Sekarang, Heba telah memasuki Shadow Realm tanpa berpikir panjang. Entah apakah itu pilihan yang baik atau tidak.

Sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah seorang bocah kecil. Inilah yang terjadi padanya. Dengan tangannya sendiri, ia membunuh seluruh orang terdekatnya. Bahkan sampai dikendalikan oleh Iblis dan menghancurkan Egypt. Bocah itu mendongak, dilihatnya langit berwarna merah. Tanda bahwa hari sudah sore. Bocah itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

Sebuah mahkota.

Mahkota yang sederhana, namun terdapat permata berwarna merah Crymson. Bocah itu memasang Mahkota itu di kepalanya, dengan agak berhati-hati.

"Tak ada yang mengakui Rukh di sini, semuanya telah hilang…"

"Sebagai gantinya, Rukh akan mengembalikan keadaan alam seperti semula…"

"Bila suatu saat nanti, Rukh akan kembali bereinkarnasi…"

"Rukh akan kembali balas dendam…"

"Tapi…"

"Dengan cara yang berbeda…"

Perlahan, tubuh bocah itu bercahaya dengan begitu terangnya. Bersamaan dengan sang Phoenix yang telah menurunkan sayapnya. Tubuh bocah itu pun menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil, lalu menyebar ke sekitar Egypt. Secara perlahan, mengembalikan keadaan alam seperti semula.

Lalu, semuanya berakhir. Tempat ini kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada keheningan.

… _lihat? Itulah cara yang terakhir._

**xXx**

Dia bukan benda yang berharga, bahkan telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa banyak yang mempertahankannya?

Kau ingin tahu…?

Jawabannya sangat sederhana…

"…Karena kami menyayangimu!"

Dibalik topeng, terdapat tubuh asli. Di balik tubuh, terdapat hati kecil. Dari depan topeng, hanya terlihat cahaya palsu yang ada dimiliki oleh sang anak **Lucifer**. Dari tubuhnya, akan terlihat kegelapan yang begitu dalam. Dan di hati kecilnya, terdapat cahaya tipis yang hampir redup. Sudikah kau membesarkan cahaya itu?

Dia hanya anak-anak, dia bukanlah remaja atau pun orang dewasa. Apa anak-anak bisa berpikir layaknya orang dewasa atau remaja? Untuk beberapa orang memang bisa, tapi tidak untuk bocah seperti anak **Lucifer**.

Di antara kedua cara yang sudah umum, ada cara yang sangat jarang dapat disadari oleh siapa pun… Jika ingin mengetahuinya, kau harus temukan sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh bertanya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri…

Karena…

Kau akan merasakan perjuangan orang-orang yang ingin mengetahuinya.

**The End**

* * *

**Akefia**: WOOOOOOIII! NAPA GUE MATI DULUAN!?

**Atem**: =_=

**Seth**: Cih….

**Yowh(Ryou)**: A-aku dibunuh….

**Yusuf(Jou)**: *tawa kering*

**Akefia**: BOCAH SIAAAAAL! BERANINYA LU BUNUH GUE!

**Atem**: Percuma, dia ada di tempat lain….

**Heba**: Di mana?

**All**: Kamar, bareng PC.

**Moki & Noah:** Balas ripiu! XD

**To MaYa ChaN23598: **

**Yusuf**: Jawabanmu…. SALAH!

**Atem:** Ye… enak aza, lu kira aku tukang bunuh? Kakakmu yang tukang bunuh…

**Heba**: Bayi itu si Rukh, sementara cewe yang ngebawanya itu salah satu OC miliknya

**Seth**: Thanks for Review…

**To Gia-XY: Thanks for Review**

**Akefia**: Bukan ada lagi…

**Atem**: Mantra ngawur, yang bikin udah lupa artinya…

**Heba**: Ntu huruf Yunani, coz Yusa berasal dari Yunani

**Yusuf**: Sama, aku juga kaga ngerti

**Ishtar**: Sekolah sih… gak usah ditanya…

**To Shun Kagami: Thanks for Review**

**Ru**: *dobrak pintu* sekali lagi saya katakan dan TOLONG diperhatikan! Saya tidak memakai OC sebagai Character cahaya! Saya selalu memakainya sebagai Character KEGELAPAN dan ANTAGONIS! Titik! Kaga ada koma! *banting pintu*

**Atem**: Ye… dasar bocah… harap maklum, dianya emang gampang sewot. Maklum, anak-anak. Susah diatur pula…

**Runa**: Mending, ketimbang Author asli a.k.a PC...

**Akefia**: Dewasa sih dewasa… TAPI NAPA GUE JADI DIBUNUH?! DULUAN PULA!

**Heba**: Pelayan apa? Buka pelayan, cuman budak kesenangan… ngerti, kan? Lagian yang bunuh si bocah tengil…

**To Park Ri Maa Kpop: Thanks for Review**

**Ru**: *nongol* TENGKAYU BUAT RIPIU LU, COUSIN! TA'LAPORIN BABE LU KAPOK NTAR! *teriak pakai Toa*


End file.
